Little Angel
by Jasper's Little Sweetheart x
Summary: The Cullen's adopt a little girl called Bella when she gets into a accident with her parent and only she survives. When she's taken to the Cullen's home they realize that she is Peter and Jasper's mate P/B J/B maybe J/P/B not sure yet. Full summary inside. R & R
1. Chapter 1 - The accident

**I put up a poll asking which story you would like me to write first since to be honest I'm getting a bit bored with the stories that I have started to write. Don't get me wrong I will still continue to write me stories, some quicker than others though. **

**Also Jasper and Alice have never been together and never will be. Alice and Edward are mates in this story so then no-one has to be alone. **

**The majority of people have voted to have a story where the Cullen's adopt a small child and she's Jasper and Peter's mate.**

**Summary - A small child called Bella gets adopted into the Cullen family after her mother; Renee Swan and her father; Charlie Swan get killed in a car accident, Bella come out alive with only cuts and bruises. Carlisle Cullen decides to adopt her and when Bella gets taken to her new home she meets Peter and Jasper. They immediately know that she's their mate and get very possessive of little Bella.**

**Disclaimer - I don't own Twilight or any of the characters in this story. I wish I owned Jasper and Peter though *dreamy sigh***

**I also have to tell you all that I can't write a five year olds POV probably since I can't remember how I thought when I was five. So sorry in advanced that Bella's POV is written like a teenagers would be.**

**One last thing sorry for changing the people's POV so much.**

**Now on with the story.**

* * *

~ * ~ * ~ Prologue ~ * ~ * ~

Hello my name is Isabella Marie Swan-Cullen, I am the mate to Captain Peter Andrew Whitlock and Major Jasper Lee Whitlock, The God of War. I was once a normal, naive curious little girl going out with my parents to nice restaurants and playing hide and seek in the woods outside my house. But that was all years ago, all it took was one night to change my entire forever. This is where my story began.

* * *

~ * ~ * ~ Chapter 1 - The Accident ~ * ~ * ~

**~ Charlie Swan's Point of View ~**

Today is September 13th and it's my little girls birthday, she's turning 5 today. The years have gone so fast that it only seemed like yesterday I was in the hospital with Renee as she gave birth to Isabella. We decided to call her Isabella because it means beautiful in Italian and she was the most beautiful baby I had ever, and I'm sure will ever see so we thought she needed a name that expressed that, so hence the name. I was the first person - apart from the nurses of course - to hold her. As I held the little bundle, that was my daughter in my arms for the first time I swear I nearly cried with pure happiness and joy as she opened her eyes for the first time and looked up at me with her big chocolate brown eyes filled with curiosity and wonder as she took in the world around her.

Now my little girl is turning 5. Me and Renee have decided to take her to the new restaurant in Port Angles called La Bella (forgot the name sorry) I've heard from the reviews that the food is really good, especially the desserts. Which is good because our little Bella absolutely LOVES ice-cream, her favourite is chocolate. I swear if we let her she could just live of the stuff.

I was brought out of my thoughts by my beautiful wife kissing me quickly on the lips and asking "Are we ready to go now Charlie?" I nodded silently.

"Go where daddy? Where are we going?" My sweet little daughter asked. You see we decided to keep this a surprise from Bella since it's her birthday and she deserved to do something nice, even though she hates surprises.

**~ Bella Swan's Point of View ~**

It's my birthday today and I'm really excited and happy. I've opened my presents and so far I've got a really pretty locket, that is in the shape of a gold heart from daddy, with a picture of me, daddy and mommy on one side and of the other side just a picture of mommy and daddy. From mommy I've got some really nice clothes, mommy knows that I don't like to wear dresses and skirts or anything girly. Yuck. So mommy got me 2 pairs of jeans, one black and one dark blue. 4 tops one pink, one blue, since daddy says I look pretty in blue, white and one top grey. They all had different designs on them varying from butterflies and flowers to tigers and a cute little doggy. I also got 1 jumper that was grey and fluffy like a cats purr hehe cats are pretty, and a red coat that was very warm and cosy.

I knew mommy and daddy were up to something since they kept whispering to each other and I knew I was right when I heard mommy ask daddy, "Are we ready to go now Charlie?" After she kissed him on the lips. 'Yuck, I will never, ever kiss a boy they have cooties.' I thought with disgust. I ran up to daddy and looked up, yes I have to look up my daddy's very tall, and asked him "Go where daddy? Where are we going?" I asked him with my best innocent expression.

"It's a surprise Bells." Daddy told me. He knew how much I hated surprises, I bet mommy knew where we were going and that wasn't fair. "Please daddy will you tell me where we're going?" I pleaded him as I pouted and made my eyes bigger and made them filled with tears, of course I wasn't upset but he didn't know that.

I could tell daddy was about to give in when mommy picked me up and put me in the backseat of the car and buckled me in. Daddy and mommy also got in the car, daddy in the drivers seat and mommy in the passengers seat.

We drove for what I thought was five minutes, I wasn't quite sure though it was just a guess. When mommy turned around and said to me. "Sweetheart we're all going to the new restaurant in Port Angles called La Bella it has really good food and fantastic ice-cream, or so we've heard." Mommy explained with a smile on her face. "Thank you, thank you thank you!" I started squealing, mommy and daddy started laughing, I know they weren't laughing _at _me they were laughing _with_ me.

"I love you mommy." I told mommy. "I love you too sweetheart." Mommy told me with a smile on her face, I turned to face daddy and said. "I love you daddy." He quickly looked back at me and said "I love you too baby girl-" Daddy was about to say something else when mommy suddenly shouted. "Charlie look out!"

At first I didn't know what mommy was talking about then I saw it, a big lorry truck heading our way. It's bright headlights blinding my eyes. Daddy suddenly swerved the other way but we didn't have enough time the lorry caught the side of our car and slammed into it. Hard.

I suddenly jerked forward, I would have when through the windshield if it wasn't for my seatbelt. So I just bounced back and hit my head of the seat. My last thought before the blackness consumed my was, 'Are mommy and daddy ok?'

**~ Charlie Swan's Point of View ~**

I hit my head really hard of the steering wheel, I knew I was going to die, in only a matter of seconds, maybe even minutes if I was lucky. But it didn't matter because the end result was death. I suddenly realized all the things that I wouldn't be able to do. Tell Renee that I love her, or see her beautiful smile or hear her laughter that sounded like angels singing. I hear my beautiful daughter tell me that she loves me. Never see my baby girl grow up Walk her down the isle (sp?) on her wedding day.

My last thoughts before blackness consumed me was, 'I hope Renee and Bella are alright.' Then everything when black.

**~ Renee Swan's Point of View ~**

The last thing I knew we were driving down the road and my darling little daughter was telling me she loved me, then a lorry crashed into us and I hit the back of my head on the window.

I knew I was going to die. I just had the amount of strength to open my eyes. I turned to look at my husband, only to be crushed at the sight before me his head against the steering wheel blood pouring from his head I knew he was going to die - if he wasn't dead already. - I could see my little daughter from the very corner of my eye she was lent back against her car seat eyes closed but I knew she would be alright. That was good I don't think I could bare it if she wouldn't survive. Call me selfish but I'm kind of glad Charlie is going to be with me in the after life.

My last thought before blackness consumed me was, 'I love you Bella, I'm going to miss you.' Then everything when black.

**~ Carlisle Cullen's Point of View ~**

It was just another normal day at Forks Hospital. Saving lives - or at least trying to. - Nurses, and surprisingly patients flirting with me even though they all knew that I had a wife. They still kept trying pulling their tops down or pulling their skirts up, it disgusted me. I can't wait to go her, to see my beautiful wife and mate Esme. Oh how I miss her.

I was brought out of my thoughts when a nurse, I believe her name was Claire came up to me and said "Their has been any accident on the road 342 (made it up) on the way to Port Angles. It was a drunk driver that crashed into a family of 3. The driver is dead, and the family were Charlie and Renee Swan and their five year old daughter Isabella Swan. Charlie and Renee died almost instantly after the crash but Isabella has made it out alive with only cuts and bruises. Has no other family left so will have to go into a foster home. Shame really. I was wondering if you could check her over please?" She explained urgently.

My heart when out to the little girl, having to deal with so much and is still so young. "Of course I will. Which room is she in?" I asked also immediately after she asked.

"Room 13, thanks doctor Cullen." I just nodded to her and hurried to room 13.

As I entered the sight shocked me. It was a little girl on one of the hospitals bed, she looked so innocent and sweet, with her long chocolate brown hair and cute button nose. I felt a huge surge of fatherly protection towards her. I wanted to protect her and love her (like a father of course) and keep her from all the terrible things in the world.

I then knew that I had to be the one to adopt her, I knew Esme would be thrilled since she's always wanted to be a mother, Rosalie would be ecstatic too she's always dreamed of being a mother but since she knew that being a vampire you weren't able to that dream crashed and burned but also turned her bitter, I also knew that Emmett would be excited to have a little sister around to teach video games and pranks, Alice would be really excited since she would have someone else to dress and have fun with, I wasn't too sure about my other son's Edward, Jasper and Peter but I will soon find out.

I carried out all the tests I would on my other patients but just being extra careful on Isabella, I wouldn't want to hurt who I hoped would be my new daughter.

When suddenly her heart monitor sped up, telling me that she was nearly awake. Then Isabella opened her eyes, they turned out to be a chocolate brown colour they were deep and showed her every emotion; hers now being fear, confusion and curiosity.

I decided I would now make my presence known - since she couldn't see me. - I stepped forward, cleared my throat and said to her…

**~ Bella Swan's Point of View ~**

Beep…

Beep…

Beep…

Beep…

I was about to ask mommy to turn my alarm clock off and let me have 5 more minutes, when I suddenly remembered when happened earlier, or was it yesterday. The lorry, the bright lights, hitting my head not knowing if mommy and daddy were ok.

I quickly opened me eyes hoping that it was a dream and mommy and daddy would be fine and we would still be driving to Port Angles to La Bella to have my special birthday dinner. When realized that I was real, as I looked round I realized that I was in a hospital. My mind was filled with questions; 'How long have I been here?' 'Are mommy and daddy ok?' 'Why does my head hurt?'

I was pulled out of my thoughts by someone clearing their throats, my eyes quickly when to the source of them sound. It was a man in a white jacket, meaning he was a doctor, he had golden hair and golden eyes. He looked really kind too.

"Hello Isabella, my name is doctor Cullen. But you can call my Carlisle." He told me as he smiled warmly at me.

"H-h-hi" I stuttered out quietly, still afraid and confused. Doctor Culle-I mean Carlisle's eyes seemed to soften at my scared voice. "Where are my mommy and daddy Carlisle?" I asked feeling worried and scared. I hoped that accident was just a dream and they I maybe hit my head, because it does hurt and I am pretty clumsy sometimes.

"I'm sorry Isabella-" Carlisle started to say but I interrupted him saying. "Bella. I like to be called Bella." I explained when I saw the confusion in his eyes. "Ok Bella, I'm sorry to say this but do you know what heaven is?" Carlisle asked me while wearing a worried expression on his face, it didn't soot (sp?) him at all.

"Yes, mommy and daddy told me that it's a place in the sky where all the good people go who have died, and some of them even become angels. They told me this when my nanny Marie died last year. Is that right Carlisle is heaven a special place in the sky?" I told him, finishing with a question. I was curious to see if what mommy and daddy said was true, because sometimes even mommy and daddy could be wrong!

Carlisle walked closer to me and sat at the end of my bed, looking at me with kind, honest and trusting eyes. Yet they looked worried and slightly afraid as he looked at me, like I was going to brake any minute. "Yes sweetheart your mommy and daddy were right heaven is a special place in the sky where all the good people have died go, and I'm sorry that I have to tell you this but your mommy and daddy are in heaven now." Carlisle explained to me, ending softly at the end and looked at me worriedly.

That's when what Carlisle said set in. Mommy and daddy have died and they aren't coming back. Mommy will never read me another bedtime story, or daddy won't be there to help me with anything and everything, since I was a _daddy's girl_. But now my daddy's died so who's little girl was I now?

* * *

**I hope you liked this story so far.**

**Please review because I won't carry on writing unless people review so I know that people like this story.**

**Bella with me meeting Peter and Jasper in either the next chapter or the one after that.**

**Review or PM me if you have any questions or ideas.**

**Rose's are red,**

**Violets are blue,**

**If you review, **

**You'll get Chapter 2**

**Jasper's Little Sweetheart x **


	2. Chapter 2 - Carlisle's POV

**Hello my beautiful viewers I hoped you liked the last chapter. I would firstly like to thank you all of the people that have reviewed for the last chapter, it really makes me happy when someone reviews for my stories and it always puts a smile on my face.**

**Oh and I'm sorry for the late update, FanFiction wasn't letting me login. Which was VERY annoying since I needed to post this chapter. So sorry again.**

**Now to answer your questions, and if you have any feel free to ask in a review or PM and I'll answer you in the next chapter or inbox you.**

_**Lexy **_

_Plz!review i love the story and are the vampires going to have rules or guides when they have a mate like their mate smelling like them? Hope that made sense!:)_

**Thank you for reviewing and Jasper and Peter might have some rules for when Bella is older like 'No talking to unmated or human males.' but for now she's not. I might add some later thought I don't know, and Peter and Jasper are going to be VERY possessive so yes they will always want Bella to smell like them and if she has another males scent on her it will make them all angsty. When she's young it will them holding her and giving her hugs to transfer their smell on her. But when she's older they will maybe have to have sex then biting her to transfer their scent on her. **

**Okay now on with the story.**

* * *

_**Previously on Little Angel**_

_That's when what Carlisle said set in. Mommy and daddy have died and they aren't coming back. Mommy will never read me another bedtime story, or daddy won't be there to help with anything and everything , since I was a daddy's girl. But now my daddy's died so who's little girl was I now?_

**Now**

* * *

* ~ * ~ * Chapter 2 - Carlisle's POV * ~ * ~ *

**~ Carlisle Cullen's Point of View ~**

I walked over to the sad, confused yet adorably cute and beautiful little girl sitting on one of the normal grey hospital beds that had definitely seen better days. With the mattress faded and looking a bit lumpy, to be honest it couldn't be nice to sleep on. Also the once white paint work that had faded over time to the original silvery grey of the metal.

I was trying to think of a kind way to tell little, innocent Bella that her parents had died in the car crash, almost instantly from the impart of the other driver. He died as well, but that's what you get when you drink drive. To be honest it was a miracle that Bella survived the crash with only scrapes and bruises. But don't get me wrong I'm was glad she did though, it's that I wish I could say the same for Charlie and Renee Swan. They were a happily married couple from what I had heard, young but happy.

I decided, after a few moments of thinking. To ask Bella if she had hear of heaven or what it was. It would make this situation a lot easier if she did.

"Yes, mommy and daddy told me that it's a place in the sky where all the good people go who have died, some of them even become angels. They told me this when my nanny Marie died last year. Is that right Carlisle? Is heaven a special place in the sky?" Bella finished looking at me with a pure innocent, curious expression on her face. To be completely honest with you I was shocked with her answer. It sounded like it came from an adult or a teenager, mostly. Not a young six year old girl.

I looked at her at her worriedly because I didn't know how she would cope with this information, also I was slightly afraid because she looked she fragile and small, like this information, of a few words would break her. So I answered her reluctantly.

"Yes sweetheart your mommy and daddy were right heaven is a special place in the sky where all good people who have died go, and I'm sorry that I have to tell you this but your mommy and daddy are in heaven now." I explained to Bella using my must soothing voice, ending in a near whisper afraid how she would react.

Bella just sat there on the bed silently, staring blankly into space as she realized what I had said to her, that her parents had died and were never coming back. After a few more minutes of her just staring into space I was starting to get worried about her, and wondering when she would snap out of it, and hopefully it would be soon since I couldn't deal with the silence much longer.

But suddenly, as if Bella heard what I was thinking and she came back and burst into heartbreaking sobs of pain and loss. I couldn't control my actions to her crying and before I realized what I was doing, I was sat on the bed on her bed next to her and brought the little sad girl onto my lap. As I 'shhhh'ed and cooed her calming words like, 'It's going to be alright sweetheart,' and 'Let it out honey, it's alright to cry,' as she brought her tiny hands up to clutch onto my shirt, like it was her only lifeline.

After a few more minutes of Bella crying hysterically into my shirt she calmed down into only little sniffles and hiccups, then her heart slowed down into a steady even pace I knew then that she had fell asleep. I sat there for another minute or two before, with a sigh. I put her back down onto the bed and covered her with the normal plain white covers, trying to make her as comfortable as I could make her in the hospitals' bed.

As I left the room that Bella was staying in, but not before I turned out the lights and shut the door behind myself. When I got to my office I decided that I would call my energetic pixie-like daughter Alice, no doubt she had already seen it, as well as the reason I was going to call her, what with her power to see the future. I was going to adopt Bella.

Well only if my children and wife approved I was sure they would but if not I was about to find out.

*Start of phone call*

(**Bold **- Alice and _Italic _- Carlisle)

"_Hello Alice." _I greeted my daughter when she answered her phone.

"**Hi Dad!" **My daughter's normal cheerful voice greeted me down the phone sounding even more happy than usual, that's a good sound right? **"I know why your calling, and I've already told the rest of the family about Bella and they want to adopt her too. So bring her home when she's better so we can meet her." **I was slightly shocked at her bluntness.

"_Of course Alice, I'll see you later on today when I bring Bella, that's if she wants to."_I told her, worried now that if Bella didn't want to come to live with me.

"**Don't worry dad, she'll want too I've seen it." **It was as if she could read my mind.** "Anyway see you later dad bye!" **

"_Bye Sweetheart." _I barely had enough time to say goodbye when she put the phone down on me.

*End of phone call*

I pulled the phone away from my ear chuckling at my daughter's behaviour and her happy and excited nature. I was really happy that the rest of the family wanted to adopt Bella too, even though they hadn't met her yet. Knowing Alice she had probably told the family what Bella was like from her visions of her from the future.

Bella would be the missing piece that this family has needed. The daughter to me and Esme, since vampires were infertile, it saddened me greatly that I couldn't give my Esme the child she has always wanted, but maybe Bella could be it. She could be the little sister to Emmett, Rose, Edward, Alice, maybe even Peter and Jasper even though they were the newest to the vegetarian diet, but also because they tended to keep to themselves.

She would fit in perfectly with my family I could just tell.

* * *

**So what do you think? I hope you liked it. I know that it's short but I just wanted you to see Carlisle's POV of thinks.**

**Also who's POV would you like to see in the next chapter, it can be more than one.**

**Please review, and then I'll update sooner.**

**Jasper's Little Sweetheart x**


	3. Chapter 3 - Telling the family

**I would just like to say thank you for everyone who has reviewed and given me their opinions on the story but also telling me which POV/S that I should write for this chapter since I couldn't decide.**

**Disclaimer ~ I **_**still**_** don't own Twilight, wish I did though. If I did I would have Peter and Jasper be my servants, *sighs dreamily* imagine that having two hot looking gods be at your power. **

**Feel free to ask questions and I'll answer them in the next chapter.**

**Oh and sorry that this chapter is kind of short, because I wanted you to get to know Peter's character. It may be different since I'm trying to do him a funny yet serious person, but it's my story.**

**Anyway. Read, review and ENJOY.**

* * *

_**Previously on Little Angel**_

_**~ Carlisle Cullen's Point of View ~**_

_She would fit in perfectly with my family I could just tell._

* * *

**Now**

~ * ~ * ~ Chapter 3 - Telling the family ~ * ~ * ~

* * *

**~ Peter Whitlock's Point of View ~**

All of the Cullen's were sitting it the living room, or should I say _unliving _room. '_ha ha, I should so be a comedian' _I thought smugly to myself.

I heard Edward laugh quietly, probably at my thoughts. I quickly shot him one of my famous death glares. The other Cullen's looked at us questionly, but I just shook my head.

Well all the Cullen's apart from Carlisle since he was at the hospital still working even though he should of finished his shift by now. There's probably heavy traffic or something though, plus he's a vampire so there's no need to worry about him getting stabbed or something because the blade would just bounce off if thrown at him or snap if the person tried physically stab him, because of our garnet-like skin. The first time I heard that Carlisle was I doctor, if it was possible I would have pissed myself laughing. I mean a _vampire _working at a _hospital _with blood around, to be honest I just thought he would either kill the patients or just take all of the blood that they have stocked up for operations and shit.

But I was wrong, Carlisle is a _really _good doctor and prides himself with saving lives. To be honest with you I have no idea how he does it, I mean I can barely be in a room with humans without wanting to drain them, I have several times, and I'm _really _ashamed of that. I know Jasper's the same, since we're the newest members of the Cullen family. Therefore the newest members of the _vegetarian _diet.

Anyway, as I was saying all the Cullen's were sitting around the living room. Emmett and Jasper were playing Guitar Hero on the Xbox, Rose and Alice were in a discussion about which fashion designer was better or some shit, Esme was looking anxiously out the window for when Carlisle would come home - the window which was facing the driveway so that she could see when Carlisle's car would come down the drive. Edward was sitting at his piano, playing a song that he wrote for Esme for her 'birthday', personally I don't get why vampires like to celebrate birthdays because we can't eat cake without throwing up, plus the taste is vile just like all human food. Also we don't get any older, well apart from the actual number, which goes up (obviously) and I was watching Jasper beat Emmett and waiting for my turn to go on the Xbox.

When suddenly Alice's eyes glazed over and all her muscles tightened as she had a vision, everyone stopped what they were doing, weaver it be talking or playing Xbox.

Edward's eyes widened in disbelief, as he was probably looking into Alice's mind to see what her vision was about. I was starting to grow a bit anxious as to what she was seeing which would cause Edward to react so strongly. Since he was _really _emo and never tended to show any emotion apart from anger, annoyance, hate and sometimes happiness.

Most of the family put it to down to that Edward had the power to read minds and therefore depressed because he couldn't deal with the thoughts, not me though. I thought it was because he just needed to get laid, since he was like _105 _years old and was _still_ a virgin. Since him and Alice had still not gotten married yet. Also because Edward was all _'No sex before marriage!' _I don't see how he does it.

I was brought out of my thoughts with Alice squealing and jumping up and down. Edward was staring at Alice in horror, probably at her thoughts.

"Alice honey, what did you see?" Asked kind hearted, loving Esme. If it wasn't for her I wouldn't be here, since she was the one who told Carlisle that me, Jasper and Alice should be able to stay. I'll be forever in debt to her, and would even give my life to help her, and I know Jasper would do the same.

"I saw Carlisle at the hospital giving a check up to a little girl called Bella Swan, she was in a accident and her parents Renee and Charlie Swan died. You see now she has to go to a foster home, since she doesn't have any other living family relatives. So Carlisle got speaking to her, and decided that he wanted to adopt her." Alice explained looking at us, probably waiting for our reactions.

….Silence…

No one spoke for about 5 minutes, me included which was definitely a sign that something was wrong, or that I was VERY shocked since I always talked or broke silences. When suddenly everyone started shouting either protests or shouting out with joy.

Esme: A daughter, I'm finally able to care for a child, just like I've always dreamed of.

Emmett: Awesome! I get a baby sis, I'm going to teach her everything she needs to know about sports and Xbox.

Rosalie: I've always wanted to have a child, but I guess being a big sister is the closest I'll get to being a mother.

Edward: Are you INSANE Alice? What happens if the child gets a paper cut or something, one of us is bound to kill her.

Jasper: Tell me your joking Alice, you know I don't have very good control around humans as it is, now you want me to live with one. I'll probably kill her!

Just as I was about to spoke Alice interrupted by shouting. "Shut up, everyone shut up! First of all NONE of you is going to hurt Bella I've _seen_ it, even if she does get a paper cut or something none of us will hurt her because we love her too much. She'll be a sister to _nearly _all of you and you'll love her to death and she'll be Carlisle and Esme's daughter." I couldn't help but notice that when Alice said 'nearly all of you' she was looking at me and Jasper which surprised me, maybe it's because we won't like her maybe.

After Alice's little speech everyone apart from me, even Jasper was nodding at Alice and agreeing with her about this 'Bella' coming to live with us. To be honest I still thought it was a bad idea, I mean I have terrible trouble controlling my bloodlust around humans and if I hurt Bella the whole family will be disappointed in me, if not even hate me. Even if it was by accident.

Just as I was about to protest saying that everyone was making a mistake with wanting to have this human live with us when, suddenly my knower spoke.

Your all probably thinking _'knower'_ what's a knower. Well Jasper always says its my gift, but I disagree with him because if it was my gift then I would be able to control when I happens and how often it happens, but I can't. You see what happens is that random pieces of information pop into my head, I don't know when or why they do but they're _never _wrong. It's how I knew that I had to befriend Jasper if I had any chance of surviving. My 'gift' also kept me alive because when I was with Maria she would often ask me, 'Peter, are we going to win this fight' or 'Captain do we need more newborns' sometimes I had to guess so that I wasn't killed.

'_The little girl Bella, that the Cullen's WIIL adopt is going to be very special to you and Jasper, so don't mess things up by bring an ass and complaining.'_

I quickly nodded my head and muttered. "Yes, I'm ok with Bella staying."

The rest of the Cullen's especially Jasper were looking at me in shock. First knowing that I hate most children with their whining, complaining and just their brattiness. (if that's a word)

But I just ignored them and carried on sitting on the sofa thinking to myself. 'I wonder what this little girl Bella will be like and why she'll be important to me and Jasper'

**~ Alice Cullen's Point of View ~**

At first when I saw my first vision of Bella I was shocked, but most of all happy. It was about Bella sitting on Carlisle's lap calling him daddy with the rest of us sat around them, 'aww'ing and saying how cute she is.

The second vision of Bella I had, which I carefully blocked from Edward. Thinking about the first vision so he wasn't suspicious, because if Edward or anyone finds out before they're meant to then it won't happen.

The vision was of Bella sitting on Jasper lap, while Peter was sitting on the floor in front of the sofa they were sitting on. But the strange thing was that it wasn't Jasper and Peter, it was The Major and The Captain. I was worried for Bella, in this vision she was about 16, and then The Major said to her 'Your OURS Bella OUR mate' then she nodded so The Major and The Captain started purring.

So Bella was Peter and Jasper's mate. I was so happy for them since Jasper and Peter have been alone for so long that they deserve happiness. I can't wait for them to meet, I just hope no one tries to take her away from them or they will either died or lose a few limbs. I tried looking in the future, but it just came up blank since no one has made any decisions yet.

But I just hope everyone with be ok.

* * *

**Thank you for reading and please review.**

**I hope you liked my Peter POV I know that it's short but I kind of wanted to get this chapter out of the way.**

**Please tell me who's POV you would like next, along with your ideas and any questions that you might have.**

**Jasper's Little Sweetheart x**


	4. Chapter 4 - Me? Adopted?

**Hello my viewers, I decided to be generous and update again, since I have nothing better to do. Thank you everyone who has reviewed for this story.**

**Sorry if this chapter is crap, it's just that this chapter wasn't planned so this is completely spontaneous.**

**Oh and feel free to ask me any questions that you have in reviews or PM me and I'll tell you in the next chapter or PM you back.**

**Read, Review and ENJOY.**

* * *

_**Previously on Little Angel**_

**~ Alice Cullen's Point of View ~**

But I hope everyone would be ok.

* * *

**Now **

~ * ~ * ~ Chapter 4 - Me? Adopted? ~ * ~ * ~

* * *

**~ Carlisle Cullen's Point of View ~**

After I had got off the phone with Alice, I quickly walked down the corridor which led me to Bella's room, as I was walking I started thinking of ways to ask Bella if she wanted to be part of the Cullen family.

Should I be blunt and just come out with it like, 'Bella I would like to adopt you,' or sugar coat it a bit like, 'Bella sweetheart because your parents have gone up to heaven, would you like to be part of my family?' or possible even the middle like 'Bella honey, since your going to have to go into a care home would you like to come to live with me?'

Just as Bella's door came into view I decided to have it somewhere in the middle, blunt, caring but also said in a way that a small child would understand. I knocked on the door almost hesitantly then waited for her to answer. I know I don't need to knock since I'm a doctor that works here, but I wanted to be polite and was willing to do these little things that would make Bella more likely come to live with us if she saw that I wouldn't pressure or hurt her.

"Come in." Bella's sweet little voice answered from the other side of the door. Her voice was filled with sleep, she probably just woke up and was tiered and I felt slightly bad for possibly waking her, her voice sounded confused as well, probably thinking of who could be at the door since she doesn't have any relatives left.

I opened the door and walked into the room, but not before shutting the door. I watched her beautiful brown eyes light up in recognition as she saw me, as well as relief.

"Hi Doctor Cullen!" Bella said happily, while waving to me. I chuckled quietly to myself at her cute behaviour.

"Hello Bella, and as I said before Sweetheart call me Carlisle." I told her with a smile. But I hoped that soon she would call me dad or daddy. But I know that, that might take awhile.

"Ok Carlisle." Bella replied with a sweet smile, I swear if I could drown I would in her absolute cuteness.

I walked over to her bed and sat next to her, I opened my arms and she climbed into them while snuggling into my cold hard chest. We sat in silence for a few minutes, until I broke it.

"Bella sweetheart can I ask you a question?" I asked her hesitantly, afraid of her answer.

"Of course you can Carlisle." Bella told me, while biting her lip nervously, probably thinking that it was something bad.

"Bella there's no need to be nervous, it's nothing bad." I told Bella, trying to make her happy again and not be scared. It seemed to have worked because Bella stopping biting her lip and her eyes showed the relief she was feeling. I swear when you looked into her chocolate brown eyes you can see every emotion she is feeling.

"But it is serious though Bella, and I want you to think it through before you answer ok?" I asked/told her with what I hoped was a soothing smile.

"Ok." Bella replied, with a cute 'serious cute' expression. I nearly 'awww'ed out loud at her cuteness, then wondered when I started acting like such a girl.

I cleared my throat before speaking. "Bella honey, I was wondering since now that your parents have gone to that special place in the sky to be with God and maybe even be angels. Also since you don't have any other family relatives, I was wondering if you would like to live with me and my family?" I asked Bella, I was scared she was going to say no.

So I held my breath and waited for her answer, while all that was going through my head was.

'_Please say yes. Please say yes. Please say yes Bella, Please.'_

**~ Bella Swan's Point of View ~**

I just say there and stared blankly at Carlisle as my mind processed what he had said.

Me? Adopted?

Carlisle wanted to adopt me.

Carlisle. Wanted. To. Adopt. Me.

It was the only thing that was going through my head, it was like it was on repeat.

Carlisle the beautiful kind doctor wanted to adopt ME. Plain Jane Bella Swan, I know I'm not pretty, for from it. That mean girl at school Jessica, has made that clear enough.

* * *

'_Start of Bella's Flashback'_

* * *

_It was my first day at school in Forks and I was scared, I mean what is no one liked me, or people thought I was a freak or what if I was BULLIED. _

_I didn't want that I mean I only came here late because my Auntie May was VERY ill, she had something called cancer and I had to go and stay with her, with mummy and daddy. I had to go to school their too, the people where nice and friendly though but I couldn't make friends because I KNEW I would have to leave soon._

_But when Auntie May died, we moved back into our house at Forks, at first I couldn't wait to start school I was very excited. But then I remembered watching something on TV where a girl got bullied and now I'm scared that it's going to happen to me._

_So far school has been nice, I mean I really like my teacher. She's called Mrs. Stewart and she let me colour since it was my first day, but she said that I had to do work tomorrow though, oh well._

_I did sit on a table with some other people, there names were Angela, Ben, Tyler, Jessica, Lauren and Mike. Angela and Ben were nice. Angela talked to me about her first day and how worried she was and that it would be ok because she knew how I felt, plus nothing happened to her. Ben talked a bit to me too, but he seemed a bit shy. The others on the table just ignored me. While Jessica glared at me, I don't know why though because I've done nothing to make her mad at me._

* * *

'_Time Skip to Lunch, Still Flashback'_

* * *

_As I walked on my way to lunch I bumped into Jessica._

"_HEY, watch where your going FREAK" Jessica screamed at me._

"_I'm sorry, and I'm not a freak." I told Jessica._

"_Yes you are a freak I mean just look at you, your fat, not to mention ugly I mean I don't know why your parents even want you. It's probably out of pity." Jessica said to me, with an evil smirk on her face._

_I could feel my eyes start to tear up at her horrible words. Jessica saw this too._

"_Oh, your going to go and cry now are you? Cry baby, Cry baby." She started chanting at me, I didn't realize that Lauren was here until she joined in the chanting._

_I didn't want to cry in front of them so I ran to the girls toilets, ran into one of the empty stalls and started crying to myself. Hoping the other people in the toilets didn't hear, but then again what did I care Jessica was right no would care because I'm fat, ugly and a freak._

* * *

'_End Of Flashback'_

* * *

I came out of my flashback with an anxious looking Carlisle staring at me, it was then I realized that I hadn't answered him.

It was like he was scared that I would say no, and to be honest with you he didn't seem like the person who should be afraid. He seemed brave. Or a mix of bit maybe scave.

Did I want to get adopted was the question, I mean what about mommy and daddy, wouldn't I be betraying them.

I thought about it for a few more moments, before I knew what my answer would be.

"I've decided Carlisle, I…-"

* * *

**I hope you like it, sorry that it's so short it's just that this chapter wasn't planned, plus I didn't plan on writing this chapter so soon.**

**Now for the next chapter who's POV do you want.**

**Carlisle's?**

**Bella's?**

**Or Maybe Even Both?**

**Review and it's make my day, plus I'll update quicker that way.**

**Jasper's Little Sweetheart x**


	5. Chapter 5 - Daddy or Carlisle

**Everyone I'm so, so, so, so sorry that I haven't updated in MONTHS but I've been so busy and my uncle has just passed away last week so this chapter might be a bit short.**

**Disclaimer;- **I don't own Twilight, sadly *sob* I really wish that I did.

**Now on with the story.**

* * *

**~ * ~ * ~ **Chapter 5 - Daddy or Carlisle **~ * ~ * ~**

* * *

**Carlisle's POV**

I was holding my breath in fear as I waited rather impatiently, might I add. For young Bella's answer to whether or not she would like to be adopted from me, and be my new daughter.

I looked up at Bella from staring at my hands after about 45 seconds of asking the question, worried that she might freak out, or be sad or angry at me for suggesting me adopting her so quickly after finding out that her parents have died.

'_It was too early to ask, I should of waited for a while. Now she'll think that I want to replace her parents, especially her father. Stupid, Stupid. Now I've ruined any chance I had at raising a child, and being their father. Esme will never forgive me! She is bound to HATE me for ruining her chance at being a real mother. _I silently cursed myself in my head

But instead of staring at me in disgust, angry of hatred like I thought she would, Bella just sat stone, still staring blankly ahead looking a lot like Alice when she was in a vision. She was lost in thought. This had me panicking again; I mean what if Bella said no like I'm sure she would, that thought alone had my heart breaking.

Suddenly Bella snapped out of it and looked me straight in the eye, her chocolate brown eyes held so many emotions in them, I would stare into them forever if I could. I wasn't quite sure what she was thinking since, surprisingly her eyes weren't blazing in anger or dim with sadness. Instead they were alit with an emotion that I couldn't quite place.

"I've decided Carlisle, I would love you to adopt me becau-" I didn't even let Bella finish her sentence before I lifted her up in the air and spun her around in the air. Our laughter filling the air.

After about 5 minutes of me spinning Bella and myself in circles around the room that Bella was staying in - while being careful not to bump into the bed and the few plastic white chairs that were scattered around the room, I decided that Bella was probably dizzy by now so I gently cradled her to my chest as I sat on the lumpy hospital bed, I lent down to burry my head in her hair, inhaling her beautiful scent of strawberries and lavender as I whispered softly. "Thank you so much Bella, you don't know how happy you've made me."

"Your welcome, Dr Culle-Carlisle." Bella told me, looking rather sheepish when she called me Dr Cullen, she didn't need to though because I know its an easy mistake to make, since I _am _a doctor after all.

I don't know how long me and Bella staying wrapped up in each others arms, taking comfort in the fact - that in my case I've grained another daughter, and in Bella's another father, or at least I hope she'll see me as another father to her. Or if not at least as an _uncle, _my un-beating heart seemed to break and shatter at the thought of the little girl who I considered my daughter already, thinking of me as an _uncle. _But an uncle was better than nothing, I suppose.

Bella was the one to brake the peaceful, not awkward at all silence, as she stretched slightly and yawned before speaking. "Dr Cullen, what am I supposed to call you?" Asked Bella, in an innocent voice, as she snuggled impossibly closer to me.

I sighed quietly to myself, as much as I wanted Bella to call me daddy I knew that it was probably too soon for that, so maybe she could call me Carlisle like to told her. I'm not sure; daddy or Carlisle, what I'd like or what Bella would feel more comfortable with.

I decided to let Bella be the one to choose what to call me, since I simply couldn't decide. Also because she was the one to call me it, whatever she chose.

"Bella, it's absolutely up to you to decide, since I really don't mind what you call me." I told Bella, while smiling warmly, that was a lie. I did care what Bella called me but she didn't have to know that.

After all I didn't care as long as Bella was happy.

**Bella Swan's POV**

"Bella, it's absolutely up to you to decide, since I really don't mind what you call me." Said Carlisle, answering my question with a smile, as if it really didn't bother him.

But he simply didn't mean that did he? Does that mean he wouldn't mind it if I called him 'Blonde' or 'Goldilocks' I thought, fighting the urge to laugh at the expression that would be on his face if I called him by one of the two names.

I decided to stop playing around and be serious about my decision. I sighed quietly to myself, I wasn't at all sure myself what I wanted to call the kind Mr. Carlisle, part of me wanted to just call Carlisle by his name, which is Carlisle, obviously hehe. The other part of me wanted to call Carlisle dad, or possibly daddy, since in theory he would be my new dad.

I couldn't decide out of the two because;

(1) I wanted to call Carlisle daddy because, like I said before Carlisle would be my new daddy.

(2) I wanted to call Carlisle by his name because, I already hav-had a daddy and I don't want to replace him.

After a minute or two of trying to think of a solution to my VERY tricky problem, I was about to give up and tell Mr. Carlisle "I don't know, it's up to you to decide."

But then it hit me, not literally though. Silly because that would of hurt. Then no one would EVER think, and no one would learn, which is fine with me but what about the teachers, what would they do for a job or where would they live because the schools would be shut.

Anyway, back to the subject at hand. My awesome, brilliant and clever plan, that might be the best ever plan that I've come up with ever!

At first I'll ask Mr. Carlisle if I can call him Carlisle, then when I get to know him better and then, or maybe if I love him then call him dad or daddy, or if he prefers it papa or father. You get the picture.

Now time to tell Mr. Carlisle of my wonderful plan, at least I hope its a wonderful plan, if not I'll then have to think of a new plan and that could take a while, plus I didn't want to. I thought to myself, barely containing the urge to cross my arms and pout.

* * *

**Hi everybody, I'm so sorry that this chapter is so short, it's just that I've been busy helping my auntie since my auntie's boyfriends, who I've always thought of as an uncle has recently died.**

**Feel free to leave ideas in a review, oh and there's a poll on my profile and I'd appreciate it if you voted! **

**Becky xx**


End file.
